Electrostatic loudspeakers and relevant developments are described in the white paper entitled “Final Inverter Technology™ for Electrostatic Speakers available at the website of Final Sound Solutions B.V., an affiliate of the assignee herein, at http://www.finalsound.com/downloads/WP-Inverter0905.pdf. The foregoing document is attached to and a part of U.S. provisional application Ser. No. 60/811,951, filed Jun. 8, 2006. In addition, developments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,456, for an invention of Maarten Smits and Hidde W. de Haan, entitled “Invertedly driven electrostatic speaker.” This patent is also incorporated herein by reference.